


Don't Come Home

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [19]
Category: Dollhouse, Kane (Band)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dubious Consent, Lima Syndrome, M/M, doll!Chris, handler!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Any disturbance involving the authorities is an automatic signal to lie low and wait for instructions. The havoc Alpha causes is such a case.





	Don't Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/55386.html?thread=13184858#t13184858
> 
> Prompt: RPS/Dollhouse, doll!Chris/handler!Steve, Defiance

\-- Set during  _Omega_  --  
  
The tv is silent.

Steve doesn't need audio; all he can see are the flashing lights of emergency service vehicles between him and the Dollhouse. He picks up his cell and speed dials.  
  
"I'm watching the news," he says.  
  
"And Lima?" the voice is clipped. Impersonal.  
  
"He's fine," he says shortly. "Engagement overran a little."  
  
"You're at the rendezvous," the voice says.

Steve wonders if they'll check what time he signed in, guesses they have other priorities right now.

"Stay there and wait for instructions."  
  
Steve puts down his cell and gazes thoughtfully across the room to where his active is lying sacked out on the rumpled bed.  
  
Whatever's going down at the Dollhouse, they're not telling anything him over the phone.

  
  
He heads to the small kitchenette, puts the percolator on and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, takes a long swig. Barely a minute later, Chris appears in the doorway, takes the bottle from his hand and insinuates himself into Steve's arms.  
  
"Time for a treatment?" he asks, subdued, and Steve hates that question.   
  
"No," he replies shortly. "We don't gotta go anywhere, right now."  
  
"Good." Unsubtle invitation quirks a smile onto Chris' face and Steve can see an echo of the man he was before he became a doll in those sparkling eyes. "Didn't wanna go for one, anyway."  
  
Steve dips his head to taste Chris' neck, wonders how long it'll be before the Dollhouse fires his ass for allowing his charge to get so - _familiar_.

_Fired._

That's a joke. He's walking a thin line here, but he can't - _won't_  - stop.

He growls and nips at Chris' neck, making him shiver. Chris laughs, breaks away, catching his arm and dragging him back to bed. Steve follows easily, eyes on Chris' back muscles as he prowls across the room, conquest in hand.  
  
He lets Chris push him onto the bed and climb on top, moving until he sits astride his hips. He trails his hands from Chris' waist down his strong thighs and back again. He's too slow for Chris, though. He takes charge, taking Steve's wrists and pinning them by his head as he leans in to _kiss_.   
  
There's a part of Steve that thinks that maybe Chris would pity him if he knew, but it's drowned in a wave of  _yes yes yes Chris_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the titles in this verse are Kane song titles.


End file.
